Die Kunst des Spielens
thumb|250px23. Dezember 2026; 22:53 Uhr, Deutschland, Berlin Die Lichter meines Laptops blinkten unruhig, während ich darauf wartete, dass sich die Internetseite aufbaute. Es war bitterkalt und verlassen in der kleinen Wohnung, aber ich hatte mich längst an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt. Seit einigen Monaten verbrachte ich meine Zeit nun damit, in Chat-Gemeinschaften zu sein und rund um die Uhr mit den Leuten zu schreiben. Endlich hatte ich das Gefühl angenommen und erwünscht zu sein. Da, endlich hatte sich die Seite aufgebaut. Für den 23. Dezember, also wenige Stunden vor Weihnachten war der Chat ungewöhnlich voll. 21 User zeigte mir die Leiste an, mit mir dann wohl 22. Kurz überflog ich die Namen. Ich kannte höchstens die Hälfte, schließlich war ich erst wenige Monate hier in der Gemeinschaft. Ein User stach mir schnell ins Auge. 'Circle of Requiem' war schließlich ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name. Der User diskutierte mit drei anderen, anscheinend ging es um das Machtverhältnis zwischen Mann und Frau. Ich wartete. Sich einzumischen wäre unhöflich gewesen, aber richtig spannend es mitzulesen war es auch nicht. Da blinkten meine Nachrichten auf. Wer mir wohl die Private Nachricht geschickt hatte? Ein guter Bekannter, sein Username war 'Healthy Dead'. „Moin Alter, nervt dich die Diskussion auch?“ Wie zur Bestätigung nickte ich, ließ es aber sein als mir bewusst wurde, dass man im Chat nicht sehen konnte was der andere für Reaktionen zeigte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Das war das gute an diesen Seiten. Man sah nur die einheitliche Computerschrift und die Profilbilder und die Chatnamen der einzelnen User, alles andere blieb verborgen. „Wer ist Circle of Requiem?“ „Weiß nicht. Meinte vorhin in diesem Wiki relativ neu, aber sonst schon einige Jahre dabei.“ „Mädchen oder Junge?“ „Sagt nichts über sich, aber anscheinend sehr diskussionsfreudig.“ Ich brummelte ärgerlich. Warum nur gab es immer diese User die rein gar nichts über sich verraten und alle so aufmischten? Ob auch dieser neue User zu den Trolls gehörte? Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen denn anscheinend lebte diese Person einen öffentlichen Machtkampf aus. „Wird n Troll sein, den sind wir in ein paar Tagen schon wieder los, wetten?!“ „Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher, Leo...“ Ich schmunzelte als er meinen Spitznamen schrieb. Nur Healthy hatte ich meinen wahren Namen verraten. In den Monaten hatten wir uns sehr gut verstanden und vor wenigen Tagen sogar getroffen. Erstaunlicherweise lebte er sehr nah bei mir, so stellte die Entfernung kein Problem da. ---- 23. Dezember 2026; 22:53 Uhr, Deutschland, Garmisch-Partenkirchen Diese Dummbatzen... Was für Nichtsnutze... Den werde ich zeigen, dass ich nicht zu unterschätzen bin! Die Heizung knackte im Hintergrund, fast schon passend mit der Musik. Wie fast jeden Abend zu dieser Zeit hatte ich die Musik des YouTubers 'Adrian von Ziegler' laufen, das Video '2 Hours of Dark Music'. Gelangweilt schob ich mir etwas Schokolade zwischen die Zähne. Wie ich es so gerne tat hatte ich auch diesen Abend eine Diskussion im Chat angefangen, über den Verlauf bin ich zwar weniger zufrieden, aber das war ja nicht weiter schlimm. Wie ein bekloppter beharrte der User 'NeoLight' auf der Meinung, dass Frauen ihren Männern lediglich zu Dienen haben und weiter nichts. Eine Userin, 'Mela53', war bereits völlig am ausrasten. Verständlich. Mich ärgerte diese Ansicht ebenfalls ein wenig, aber ich war eher amüsiert als erzürnt. Mit der Zeit ahnte ich, dass die Diskussion die anderen User langweilte und betrachtete die Anzeige. 22 User auf dem 23. Dezember? Eine ungewöhnliche Zahl, aber was ist in dieser Welt schon gewöhnlich? Nach meinem Auftreten rechnete ich mir aus, für wie alt mich die anderen nun halten mussten und was sie dachten was für ein Geschlecht ich habe. Eigentlich war ich ja ein Mädchen, aber es ging sie schließlich nicht das geringste an wer ich war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wenn ich auch zu ihnen „Game over“ sagen konnte. Ich freute mich jetzt schon auf diesen Zeitpunkt. Es verursachte dieses schöne Kribbeln in meinem Körper. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde auch zu ihnen sagen was ich seit bald Fünf Jahren immer sagte. ---- 28. Dezember 2026; 13:47 Uhr, Deutschland, Berlin Verschlafen rieb ich mir die Augen. Wie jeden Tag saß ich in meiner kleinen 'Kammer' an meinem Laptop. Im Chat war es ungewöhnlich leer. Wo sich sonst mindestens fünf sechs User herum tummelten waren an diesem Tag nur ganze drei User im Chat. Leise sagte ich mir die Namen auf um sie mir einzuprägen. Es waren 'Spin of the Night', 'Sisyphos' und 'Circle of Requiem'. ~ Willkommen im Chat des Deutschen Horror Wiki ~ Circle of Requiem: Schönen Mittag. :) Spin of the Night: Hay Ho Snow, auch mal wieder da? :3 Sisyphos: Tag. SnowWhiteInDark: Mahlzeit zusammen. Ja Spin, bin auch mal wieder da, wobei eher du bist mal wieder da. ^^ Ich war neugierig wie Circle so drauf war. Hier schien der User sich ja gut mit den anderen zu verstehen, keine Diskussionen, keine Unhöflichkeiten, nichts. Der User war freundlich und ruhig. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat? Ich sah noch ein mal kurz auf den Chat, dann wechselte ich den Tab und suchte mir bei YouTube Musik heraus. Ich entschied mich für eine Playlist eines Freundes die mit Punkmusik gefüllt war. Besser konnte es wirklich nicht sein, dieser Tag... dachte ich jedenfalls. Mit einem Schlag war meine Konzentration wieder auf dem Chat. Circle of Requiem: Ja die Geschichte ist wirklich gut geworden, hast du noch mehr in der Art? Sisyphos: Ja ich zeige sie dir gerne. Hast du Skype? Ich hoffe die gefallen dir auch. Circle of Requiem: Klar habe ich Skype. Such mich einfach unter meinem Wiki-Namen, dann dürftest du mich finden. :) Sisyphos: Du verstehst wirklich etwas von guten Geschichten, du liest sicher gern? Circle of Requiem: Wie man es nimmt, aber deine sind wirklich gut geschrieben. Mir gefällt die Umsetzung. ;) Was ist denn das?! Mein Gefühl hatte mich also nicht getäuscht. Anscheinend führte dieser User etwas im Schilde, was auch immer aber ich werde es schon noch herausfinden, das schwor ich mir. ---- 28. Dezember 2026; 13:47 Uhr, Deutschland, Garmisch-Partenkirchen Er ist ein Junge... Es ist einer von vielen... Spiel... Spiel... Spiel... Er wird mich mögen, ich weiß, dass es so kommen wird. Mein... Mein... Mein... Was ist das? SnowWhitheInDark ist nicht mehr abwesend... Er wird es bemerken... Nein, er kann nicht erkennen was ich mache. Es ist mein Spiel, mein Spiel, mein Spiel... Sehen nicht gesehen werden... Ich sehe alles, das werdet ihr noch merken! Ein Kribbeln der freudigen Erregung fuhr durch meinen Körper als ich mir vorstellte wie es dieses Mal enden würde. Sicher wie jedes Mal. Es war einfach etwas besonderes wenn ich 'Game over' sagen konnte und erneut einer von der Bildschirmoberfläche verschwand. Als ich neu meine Nase in dieses Wiki steckte stellte ich mir eine Liste auf, eine Liste voller Usernamen. Hinter jeden der Namen kamen ihre Details die ich im Laufe der Zeit heraus bekam. Ich nahm einen Stift zur Hand und setzte einen neuen Namen auf die Liste, 'Sisyphos'. Ich rieb mir meine Hände und griff nach Messer und Schleifstein. Es war lange her, dass es geschleift worden ist. Ein Lachen drang aus meiner Kehle. Ich freute mich wirklich darauf, dieses Spiel weiter zu spielen. ---- 7. Januar 2027; 16:49 Uhr, Deutschland, Berlin Ich saß fröhlich lächelnd vor meinem Laptop. Meine Wohnung war noch immer sehr kalt da die Heizung nicht richtig funktionierte, aber die Freude wärmte mich. Auch wenn sie einen merkwürdigen Beigeschmack hatte war ich dennoch glücklich bei dem Gedanken an Circle. Es war kein Junge, wie ich erst dachte. Es war ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit klugen Augen und langen Haaren. Oft hatte ich mich gefragt wie ich mich so hatte täuschen können. Aber als die Freundschaft zu ihr wuchs wurden die User immer weniger. Wir zählten bereits sieben vermisste User, die immer da waren, aber nie wieder aufgetaucht waren. Ein Admin hatte einen Blog dazu verfasst, die Medien liefen heiß. Es hieß ein Serienmörder lief in ganz Deutschland herum und pickte sich gezielt seine Opfer heraus. Vor einigen Wochen wäre ich jede Wette eingegangen, dass Circle daran Schuld war, aber sie war so unschuldig wie ein kleines Kind. Ich schaute auf die Nachrichtenseite. Ein weiterer Mordfall ungeklärt Aachen. Am 3. Januar dieses Jahres wurde erneut ein junger Heranwachsender tot in seiner Wohnung gefunden. Es wird stark davon ausgegangen, dass es der selbe Täter war wie bei den vorherigen Fällen. Wie sich ein Serienmörder so schnell durch Deutschland bewegt und gezielt seine Opfer heraus sucht ist bisher noch ungeklärt aber die Polizei wird nichts unversucht lassen den Verantwortlichen zu finden und Dingfest zu machen. Ich schüttelte mich. Wie war etwas solches nur möglich?! Erneut sah ich auf Circles Profilbild. „Spiele nie mit mir, denn ich weiß wie gespielt wird und wenn du denkst, du hast gewonnen, stehe ich irgendwann hinter dir und flüstere dir ins Ohr: GAME OVER!!! klein, süß und frech...darf ich vorstellen...ICH“. Irgendetwas an dem Profilbild machte mir Angst, ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen und mein Herz gefrieren. ES IST SIE.... ES IST SIE.... ES IST SIE.... Nichts anderes war in meinen Gedanken zu finden als diese Anschuldigung. Ich wollte wissen ob sie es tatsächlich war oder einfach nur das süße Mädchen, dass ich so mochte. Seufzend öffnete ich Skype und schrieb ihr eine Nachricht. „Wir haben uns ja schon ein Mal in Berlin getroffen, ich lade dich zu einem Wochenende bei mir ein. Das wäre der 13.01. bis zum 15.01., hast du Lust?“ Unruhig tippte ich mit meinen Fingern auf die Schreibtischplatte. Sie musste doch antworten. Ich wollte wissen ob sie es wirklich war... ---- 7. Januar 2017; 17:53 Uhr, Deutschland, Garmisch-Partenkirchen Neun Stück habe ich schon... Die Liste wird kürzer... Er hat mich eingeladen, wie geplant... Ich bin das süße Mädchen von der Zugspitze soll er denken... Sie alle sollen es denken... Sie werden es nicht sehen, niemand wird es sehen... Ich habe sie alle... Sie alle sind mir zum Opfer gefallen... So wie es schon immer war... Wie es immer sein sollte... 13 Opfer habe ich mir gesucht... Leopold wird der letzte sein... Er ist die Krönung des ganzen... Ich kramte die Liste heraus und besah die Namen die ich notiert hatte. Liste 1. Healthy Dead – Junge – 19 – Nils – Hannover 2. NeoLight – Junge – 17 – Robin – Hamburg 3. Mela53 – Mädchen – 18 – Melina – Bremen 4. Slayer – Junge – 21 – Florian – Dortmund 5. Dreaming Kitty – Mädchen – 14 – Marie – Stuttgart 6. Wichtl vom Walde – Junge – 16 – Sebastian – München 7. Spin of the Night – Mädchen – 15 – Lea – Dresden 8. LightningEnds – Mädchen – Franziska – Duisburg 9. RainbowCat – Mädchen – 14 – Emma – Frankfurt 10. Talulia – Junge – 16 – Markus – Braunschweig 11. Sisyphos – Junge – 21 – Leon – Aachen 12. Arachnophobia – Junge – 16 – Daniel – Kiel 13. BlessChild – Junge – 19 – Jan – Regensburg 14. Anakonda – Mädchen – 15 – Vanessa – Koblenz 15. Scar – Junge – 17 – Alexander – Ingolstadt 16. BigNanny – Mädchen – 23 – Laura – Oldenburg 17. DemonOfNight – Junge – 16 – Marvin – Lüneburg 18. Lord of Mist – Junge – 17 – Elias – Magdeburg 19. RingInDarkness – Mädchen – 18 – Aylin – Augsburg 20. DeepSilence – Junge – 19 – Jonas – Köln 21. SnowWhiteInDark – Junge – 19 – Leopold – Berlin Ich setzte hinter 13 Nummern Zahlen, welche die Reihenfolge bestimmten wann ich wen tötete. Danach strich ich neun Nummern von der Liste da ich sie bereits erledigt hatte. Es waren Wichtl vom Walde, Arachnophobia, Talulia, DemonOfNight, LordOfMist, NeoLight, Sisyphos, Scar und BlessChild. Sie waren wirklich nett gewesen, aber viel netter waren sie, als sie endlich tot waren. Ich liebte den Tod, er war doch wie ein Vater für mich, schmiegte sich Nacht für Nacht in meinen Träumen an mich. Vor langer Zeit hatte er mir befohlen dieses Spiel zu spielen und mittlerweile spielte ich es gerne. Noch sechs Tage hatte ich, dann mussten die nächsten Drei erledigt sein. Köln, Hannover, Dortmund. In dieser Reihenfolge... ---- 9. Januar 2027; 18:46 Uhr, Deutschland, Berlin Bereits seit sie gesagt hatte sie würde kommen zählte ich die Tage bis ich sie am Berliner Bahnhof abholen würde. Es fühlte sich so toll an endlich ein Mädchen gefunden zu haben, welches zu einem passen könnte. Ich beschuldigte sie nicht weiter, denn irgendwie fand ich es ungerecht, sie war schließlich auch nur eine gewöhnliche Userin. Vor Aufregung konnte ich nicht mehr still vor meinem Laptop hocken. Ich sprang auf und lief auf und ab und überlegte was ich jetzt tun könnte. Sie war fast immer im Chat, freundlich und nett. Einfach jeden steckte sie mit ihrer guten Laune an. So klein... So unschuldig... Sie wird es nicht sein, du bildest dir das ein... Lass ihr die Chance sich vorzustellen... Sie wird sich freuen wenn du sie entscheiden lässt... Aber wo blieb sie denn nur heute? Sie wollte vor 46 Minuten bereits im Chat sein... Ob sie aufgehalten worden ist? Die Frage erübrigte sich gleich im nächsten Moment. Mein Skype blinkte auf und ich entdeckte eine Nachricht von ihr. „Mein Zug hatte Verspätung, werde erst gegen 20:31 Uhr am Bahnhof zuhause sein, warte nicht auf mich.“ Ein seufzen entfuhr mir. Warum musste das einfach immer mir passieren?! Sie war so nett... ---- 13. Januar 2027; 15:27 Uhr, Deutschland, Zugfahrt von Garmisch-Partenkirchen nach Berlin 12 Tote gibt es nun, die Zahl der Vollkommenheit... Doch nichts ist Vollkommen. Die 13 ist die Zahl des Teufels der einen Pakt mit dem Tod schloss... Sie beide sind meine Väter... Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen... Leopold wird die 13 sein... Es ist Freitag der 13 und heute werde ich mein 13. Opfer zu Grabe tragen... „Spiele nicht mit mir, denn ich weiß, wie gespielt wird...“ Um mich abzulenken sagte ich leise das Gedicht des Erlkönigs auf. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte ich die Verse. Der Sinn des Erlkönigs war so einfach und doch so Komplex. Ich liebte dieses Gedicht einfach nur, es war gerade zu perfekt. Es beschrieb den Erlkönig, ein Sohn von Teufel und Tod, die Vollendung des Bösen. Würde ich eine solche Kreatur auch nur kennen ich würde sie Lieben wie Romeo und Julia sich geliebt hatten. ---- 13. Januar 2027; 21:53 Uhr, Deutschland, Berlin, Brauhofstraße 13 Ich murmelte leise vor mich hin. Leopold saß an seinem Laptop und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er las die Nachrichten. Natürlich. Es würde ja nicht unerkannt bleiben, dass nun zwölf junge Männer aus ein und dem selben Chatroom tot in ihren Wohnungen gefunden wurden. Noch dazu die Reihenfolge wie sie starben. Mein erstes Opfer wohnte in der Hausnummer 1, mein letztes in der Hausnummer 13. Die 13 wird mir Glück bringen, ich konnte es nahezu fühlen. „Spiele nicht mit mir, denn ich weiß, wie gespielt wird und wenn du denkst, du hast gewonnen, stehe ich hinter dir und flüstere dir ins Ohr:“ Ich trat den letzten Schritt an Leopold heran und brachte mein Gesicht direkt neben das Seine. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und drehte meinen Kopf leicht, sodass ich ihm zuflüstern konnte. „GAME OVER!!!“ Er zuckte zusammen und schaute mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen in mein Gesicht. Ich zog mein Messer und mit einem kurzen Schnitt schlitzte ich ihm die Kehle auf. Das Blut spritzte hoch, besudelte seinen Laptop und alles umliegende... auch mich. Ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Klein, süß und frech...darf ich vorstellen...ICH.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ ich seine Wohnung und lief in Richtung Bahnhof... Kategorie:Freie Arbeiten Kategorie:Lady Elizabeth Annemary Kategorie:Eliza Mia